towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Crossroads of Destiny
center|350px The Crossroads of Destiny ist die erste Geschichte meiner neuen Story: A Universe in Danger. In dieser Geschichte. Geht es um die Toa Olda, und wie ihre Bestimmung sie auf verschiedene Wege führt... jedenfalls einen von ihnen. Prolog Die Toa Olda haben im Krieg gekämpft und konnten die Makuta knapp ausrotten, doch nun führt sie ihre Bestimmung auf einen seltsamen Weg. Die Toa Olda sind nicht mehr komplett, Nixie ist tot, Lhikan und Tuyet sind Turaga... und das Team wird kleiner... Hinweis (Auszug aus Return of Teridax): Jadekaiser wurde aus einem guten Grund wieder zum Leben erweckt." sagte Mitarma. "Und der wäre?" Fragte Jadekaiser. "Das werdet ihr sehr bald erfahen... verlasst euch darauf. Aber eins sei gesagt. Die Bestimmung eines jedermanns erfüllt sich erst dann wenn sich derjenige über seine Bestimmung im klaren ist. Jede Bestimmung endet auf dieselbe Weise, durch den Tod. Das ganze Leben ist eine Suche nach der eigenen Bestimmung... diese werdet ihr finden, doch sie wird anders sein als ihr es euch erhofft. Wie sonst erklärt ihr euch, dass ihr alle noch lebt..." Kapitel 1: Metru Nui Kiani packte seine Sachen und sah noch ein letztes mal von seinem Zimmer aus auf die Spitzen der Türme des Wissens. Die Tür öffnete sich und Jadekaiser stand im Türrahmen. "Bist du bereit? Die anderen warten schon und verabschieden sich von den anderen." Sagte Jadekaiser bedrückt. "Ich kann nicht fassen, dass wir schon gehen. Die Zeit kam mir so kurz vor." "Ja, ich kann es auch, oder besser gesagt, ich will es nicht glauben." Antwortete Kiani. Seit dem Krieg auf Metru Nui war ein Jahr vergangen, auf dem die Toa in Metru Nui geblieben waren. Die Bauarbeiten hatten noch nicht wirklich begonnen, der Hafen war immernoch in dem Zustand in dem er nach dem Krieg war, nur Ga-Metru wurde wieder neu aufgebaut. Die Matoraner hatten vor die Trümmer des Hafens unter Denkmalschutz zu stellen. Die Friedhöfe von Metru Nui waren überfüllt. Aber nun war es Zeit Abschied von Metru Nui zu nehmen. *** "Versprich mir dass du mir schreibst!" Sagte Molastra, sie hielt Naho fest in ihren Armen. Nun kamen Jadekaiser und Kiani. Jadekaiser stellte sich zu Naho und umklammerte sie in seinen Armen. Die Toa des Wassers begann zu kichern. Jadekaiser sah Molastra bedrohend an. "Spann sie mir ja nicht aus!" Sagte er und begann zu lachen, dann umarmte er Molastra. "Jadekaiser!" Schrie eine Gruppe Toa und rannte auf den Toa des Eises zu. Die Toa waren die Toa Metru, die beiden Toa Hagah, die Toa Nuva und der Rest der Toa Resera. Nun wurde Jadekaiser, und auch der Rest der Toa Olda in einer Gruppenumarmung fast zerquetscht. "Wir werden euch vermissen!" Sagte Nuhkor. Turaga Tuyet und Turaga Lhikan sahen sich ihre alten Toa-Kollegen an. Wenig später waren nurnoch die Toa Olda und die Toa Metru auf Metru Nui. "Können wir nocheinmal mit euch reden?" Fragte Nuhkor die beiden Turaga. Tuyet und Lhikan führten sie in einen Raum im Kolosseum. "Seid ihr euch sicher die Richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben?" "Aber ja, ich liebe Lhikan, und mich in eine Turaga zu verwandeln war die beste Entscheidung." Antwortete Tuyet. "Ach ja, bevor ich es noch vergesse." Sagte Lhikan und zog zwölf Toa-Steine, die in einem Beutel steckten, aus seinem Rückenbehälter. Diese drücke er nun Nidhiki in die Hand und sah ihn an. "Verteilt diese Steine an die, die ihr am für geeignetsten haltet. Es liegt nun an uns die Rasse der Toa zu retten, bevor sie kommen!" "Sie?" Fragte Kailani überrascht. "Wen meinst du?" "Das werdet ihr schon erfahren wenn es soweit ist. Nun kehrt nach Olda Nui zurück, die wenigen Toa, die noch in diesem Universum sind müssen alles tun um es zu retten bevor es zu spät ist. Ein Schatten legt sich über die Welt, und er ist nur schwer zu besiegen - sehr schwer!" Sagte Lhikan während er Jadekaiser ansah. "Was ist?" Fragte Jadekaiser unbehaglich. "Hört auf eure Gewissen, nicht auf eure Herzen, denn sie werden euch trügen. Passt auf, es wird eine holprige Reise!" Sagte Lhikan und schickte die Toa zu einem Steg, der von den Ga-Matoranern als Ersatz-Hafen gebaut wurde. Dort ankerte ein Boot mit dem Emblem von Olda Nui. "Schreibt uns!" Sagte Tuyet während das Boot im Sonnenuntergang verschwand. Kapitel 2: Bootsfahrt "Butterflys all having fun... you know what I mean..." "Ach bitte Nidhiki hör auf zu singen, das würde ich nicht mal aushalten wollen wenn ich Geld dafür bekommen würde!" Sagte Nuhkor lachend, während er sich über die Reling des Schiffes lehnte. "Ich wünsche diese Bootsfahrt geht nie vorbei!" fügte er hinzu. "Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst!" Sagte Kiani, er war ganz blass und anscheinend Seekrank. "Ich verstehe komplett was er meint, siehst du es nicht, es ist wunder schön. Die Sterne leuchten, der Mond scheint und es ist so warm wie seit Jahren nicht mehr... Mata Nui ist wach... das Universum hat endlich frieden!" Sagte Naho, die auf dem Boden lag und in die Sterne blickte. "Ich weiß ja nicht, Onua und Pohatu haben ein paar seltsame Bemerkungen gemacht..." sagte Nuhkor nachdenklich. "Das einzige was ich seltsam fand war, dass Lhikan keine Lust mehr aufs Toa-Sein hatte." Sagte Kailani und legte ihre Karten auf den Tisch. Jadekaiser sah sich die Karten geschockt an, als er feststellte, dass er das Kartenspiel schon wieder verloren hatte. Dann sah er seine Schwester lächelnd an und umarmte sie. "Ich mag dich trotzdem schwesterlein!" Sagte Jadekaiser lachend. "Ist es nicht erstaunlich? Jeder von uns hat einmal angenommen, dass wir tot waren... aber wir sind es nicht, oder jedenfalls nicht alle waren tot." Sagte Nidhiki. "Oh, Naho stell mal dieses Lied lauter!" Sagte Nidhiki. Naho, die direkt neben dem CD-Player lag erfüllte ihm diesen Herzenwunsch. Jadekaiser legte sich neben seine Frau. "Say it´s true, or anything that matters breaks in two, say it´s true, I´ll never ask for anyone but you!" Dieses Lied trifft auf uns zu." Sagte Jadekaiser und sah Naho in die Augen. Diese nickte. "Weißt du was? Das ist ab jetzt unser Lied, jedes mal wenn wir es hören werden wir an uns denken und wie perfekt wir füreinander sind." Sagte Jadekaiser und küsste Naho. "Mata Nui, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!" Sagte Kailani während sie zu Nidhiki trottete. "Uppppssss.... ich glaube das schöne Wetter hat uns verlassen..." Sagte Nuhkor und zeigte in den Himmel. Vor den Mond schoben sich Wolken und die Toa gingen schnell wieder nach drin. Kailani und Nidhiki saßen vor einem Fenster und sahen den Regentropfen herum. Kiani löste ein Kreuzwort Rätsel, aber Naho sah besorgt aus. "Nidhiki, was meinst du könnte sich daraus ein Sturm entwickeln?" Fragte sie. "Blas nicht trübsal, Schwester. Geneieße, ahhhh!" Sagte Nidhiki als das Schiff von einer gewaltigen Welle getroffen wurde. "Ich glaube du hast recht... es ist ein Sturm, ein schlimmer sogar!" Sagte Nidhiki. Naho rannte an deck. Jadekaiser fror ihre Füße an den Boden, sodass sie nicht vom Boot fallen konnte. Naho kontrollierte die Wellen, doch es waren zu viele. "Was sollen wir tun?" Fragte Nuhkor. "Nidhiki du musst das Schiff mit Luftkräften beschleunigen wir müssen sofort an Land, bevor der Sturm unser Schiff komplett außeinandernimmt!" Schrie Naho und lenkte eine große Welle in eine andere Richtung. Direkt hinter dem Schiff öffnete sich ein Strudel im Meer. "Mach schon!" Kapitel 3: Unangenehme Begegnung Nidhiki bließ Wind in die Segel, doch das Schiff schien nicht schneller zu werden. Die Toa konnten nichts machen, außer Naho und Nidhiki und so mussten sie sich festhalten und hoffen, dass alles wieder gut wurde. Tatsächlich kamen die Toa langsam in ruhiges Gewässer. "Das war nochmal knapp!" Sagte Naho zufrieden und setzte sich auf die Nassen Bodenplanken des Schiffes. "Das kannst du aber laut sagen, zum Glück ist es hier so ruhig." Merkte Kiani an. "Es ist etwas zu ruhig... Ich spüre keine Bewegungen im Wasser!" Sagte Naho überrascht und sah über die Reling. "Das ist doch gut, das nächste mal kommen wir vielleicht nicht so glimpflich davon!" Sagte Jadekaiser und umarmte seine Frau. Nun kamen auch die anderen Toa an die Reling und starrten in das beinahe durchsichtige Wasser. Auf ein mal fiel es Kailani auf. "Es sind gar keine Fische im Wasser..." sagte sie überrascht. "Weg von der Reling!" Schrie Nidhiki und erstellte eine Luftwelle, die die Toa wieder in das Innere des Bootes schleuderte, eine Sekunde bevor sich der Tentakel aus dem Wasser in den Himmel streckte. Es war der Kraken, der Kraken, der im Krieg von den Makuta mit Schatten gefüllt wurde. Nun blickten die Toa aus der Luke nach oben und sahen die neun Tentakel, wie sie an dem Boot herumfuchtelten. "Das lasse ich mir nicht gefallen!" Schrie Kailani und sprang wieder an Deck. Sie kontrollierte die Algen am Meeresboden und fesselte einige der Tentakel, jedoch wurde sie von einem freien Tentakel erwischt und ins Meer geschleudert. Sie landete im Meer und bewegte sich nicht mehr. "Nein!" Schrie Nidhiki und flog ihr hinterher. "Tut doch was!" Schrie Naho, die nun von einem Tentakel umwickelt und in die Luft gezogen wurde. Nuhkor sah sich fragend um. Er wusste nicht was er tun konnte. An Bord des Schiffes waren keine Steine und den Sand auf dem Meeresgrund konnte er nicht kontrollieren, da zu viel Wasser dort war. Kiani und Jadekaiser griffen zusammen an, sie formten eine Spitze aus Eis und schleuderten sie auf den Tentakel, dieser wurde dadurch abgetrennt und mit lautem Poltern landete er auf dem Schiff. "Na Super, jetzt ist er erst richtig sauer!" Schrie Nuhkor und hielt sich an dem Metallenen Rohr fest. "Uhhhhgg???? Wo ist er denn jetzt hin?" Fragte Nuhkor schockiert, als der Kraken wieder verschwand. Die Toa sahen sich um. Nun kam auf Nidhiki mit Kailani im Arm wieder auf das Boot. "Das war garantiert noch nicht mal der Anfang!" Sagte Kiani. Auf ein mal spürten die Toa einen Ruck. Sie spürten wie das Boot langsam nach unten gezogen wurde. Nidhiki sprang an die Reling und sah wie sich der Kraken am Boot festgesaugt hatte und es nun in die Tiefe zog. "Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte er Schockiert. Nuhkor hatte auf ein mal keine Kontrolle mehr über sich selbst. Er rannte unter Deck zu dem Heizkessel. Diesen Kontrollierte er nun und machte aus dem Kessel acht dicke Speere, die er nun durch die Wand an die Außenseite des Bootes stach. Er traf die tentakel und mit einem schmerzvollen Laut zog sich der Kraken ins Meer zurück. Nuhkor fiel bewusstlos um. "Schnell verschwinden wir hier, bevor der Kraken wiederkommt!" Sagte Kiani. Naho drückte das Wasser gegen den Rumpf des Schiffes und Nidhiki erschuf eine Windböhe, die das Schiff vorantrieb. Kapitel 4: Kyoshi Es begann zu dämmern. Der Tag brach an, aber Naho und Nidhiki hörten nicht auf das Boot auf Vollgas zu halten. In der Ferne sahen sie schließlich eine Küste. "Das scheint mir nicht Olda Nui zu sein." Bemerkte Kiani. "Sollten wir auf dieser Insel halten?" Fragte er. Naho und Nidhiki kamen erschöpft zu ihm. "Ja, wir müssen diesen Heiztank wiederbeschaffen, denn lange halten wir beide das nicht mehr aus." Antwortete Naho. "Dann ist es also entschlossen, bringt uns zu der Küste, dort werden wir auch unsere Vorräte auffrischen." Sagte Jadekaiser und nahm Naho in den Arm. Kailani kam gerade aus ihrer Kammer als das Boot an der Küste strandete. Die Toa betraten das Festland, es war ein gewaltiger Sandstrand. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. "Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass wir hier nicht fündig werden." Sagte Nuhkor enttäuscht und erschuf sich einen Stuhl aus dem Sand, auf den er sich nun verzweifelt setzte. Dann sah er auf und erstellte eine Steinkuppel über den Toa Olda, er hatte Vibrationen im Boden gefühlt und eine Sekunde später trafen Feuerstrahlen auf die Kuppel ein und zerstörten sie. Die Toa wurden in alle Richtungen verteilt. "Was wollt ihr!" Schrie Nidhiki, während er einen Tornado erschuf. Kailani kontrollierte die wenigen Gräser im Boden und ließ sie zu gigantischen größen heranwachsen, die sie dann um die angreifer wickelte. Naho ritt auf einer Welle und schlug einige Angreifer mit Wasserstrahlen weg. Nuhkor warf den Angreifern Sand ins Gesicht. "Die bessere Frage wäre, wonach werdet ihr nicht fündig?" Fragte eine blaue Gestalt, die nun Nahos Strahl umleitete und gegen Jadekaiser und Kiani warf. "Was wollt ihr auf Kyoshi, und was sucht ihr?" Fragte der blaue Toa eilig und vereiste den Boden der Küste und fror die Toa am Boden fest, nichtmal die Toa des Eises konnten sich befreien. Nun trat eine Masse von Angreifern auf die Toa zu und fesselte sie in Metallketten. *** Die Toa wurden weggeschleppt. Sie wurden ins Zentrum eines Schnee-Dorfes gebracht, wo sie den Blicken von hunderten Toa ausgesetzt waren. "Das kann doch nicht sein, es gibt noch so viele Toa? Wieso haben sie den Krieg überlebt?" Fragte Kiani schockiert. "Ganz einfach, wir haben nicht mitgekämpft!" Sagte eine grün-braune Toa, die in mitten der ganzen Weißen und Blauen Toa ziemlich auffiel. Hinter ihr tauchten zwei weitere Toa auf, sie trugen die gleichen Rüstungen, aber andere Masken und Waffen. Die eine Toa hatte zwei gigantische Schwerter, die andere trug zwei gefährliche Nunchacos. "Wo sind wir überhaupt?" Fragte Kailani, während sie versuchte sich aus ihren Ketten zu befreien. "Dies ist die Insel Kyoshis, und ob ihr sie wieder verlassen könnt liegt allein in unserer Hand, ihr habt bereits zu viel gesehen, warum seid ihr hier?" Fragte die grün-braune Toa. Sie gab dem blauen Toa ein zeichen und er holte aus. Sofort erhob sich vom eisigen Boden ein Eiskegel. Diesen nahm er nun in die Hand und holte damit drohend aus. Nuhkor verlor abermals die Kontrolle über sich, aus irgend einem Grund konnte er das Metall kontrollieren und die Fesseln lösen. Mit einem schnellen Tritt schlug er den blauen Toa von seinen Beinen, kontrollierte die anderen Fesseln und erstellte daraus ein Schwert. Dann sah er die drei Toa lächelnd an. "Kommt nur her!" die braun-grüne Toa rollte nur mit den Augen und gab den Toa des Dorfes ein Handzeichen. Sofort waren die Toa Olda in Eissäulen gefangen. "Ein letztes Mal, was wollt ihr hier?" Kapitel 5: Antworten Die Toa sahen ein, dass es vergebens war sich zu wehren, diese Toa waren ihnen immer einen Schritt vorraus, also beschloss Jadekaiser zu sagen warum sie hier waren, wieso denn auch nicht, sie waren zufällig auf die Insel gekommen. "Also das war so, wir haben in einem großen Krieg gekämpft, in dem fast alle Toa, bis auf ungefähr 30 Toa starben. Danach lebten wir ein Jahr auf Metru Nui und sind jetzt auf dem Weg zu unserer Heimatstadt, Olda Nui. Aber ein Kraken griff uns an und wir mussten hier her flüchten!" Erzählte Jadekaiser. Die Grün-Braune Toa sah ihn zweifelnd an, doch dann erhellte sich ihr Blick. "Der Kraken treibt hier öfters sein Unwesen." Sagte sie dann nickte sie dem blauen Toa zu, dieser befreite Nuhkor wieder. "Du hast das Metall kontrolliert? Bist du ein Toa des Steins?" Fragte die Toa und sah Nuhkor fragend an. Dieser antwortete. "Ja, aber ein Toa des Steins kann nur Stein kontrollieren, ich weiß nicht was das war... und wer bist du überhaupt?" Fragte Nuhkor. "Das ist interessant, mein Name ist Suki, das sind meine zwei besten Kriegerinnen Adora und Toph, der blaue dort heißt Kuruk. Du wirst dich wundern, aber alle Elemente scheinen nicht das zu sein was sie sind. Ich zum Beispiel kann die Elemente Luft, Erde und Stein beherrschen!" "Das kann gar nicht sein 'Suki'. Jeder Toa hat nur die Kraft über ein Element." Sagte Naho gelassen. "Ach wirklich?" Fragte Suki und erstellte eine Erdsäule, danach eine Steinsäule und zerstörte beide mit einem Windstoß. Die Toa sahen Suki schockiert an. "Geht in das Luftdorf und fragt nach Yanchen. Sie wird es euch erklären." Sagte Suki und verschwand im nichts, mit ihr ihre beiden besten Kriegerinnen. Kuruk trottete weiter als wäre nie etwas passiert. *** Ich hab die ganze Insel abgeflogen, sie ist größer als es den Anschein hat. Es gibt für jedes Element ein Dorf, in jedem Dorf ist ein gewaltiger Berg, auf dem sich ein gewaltiger Tempel befindet. Das Luftdorf liegt dort drüben!" Sagte Nidhiki und zeigte nach Westen. "Dann suchen wir mal diesen Yanchen." Sagte Jadekaiser entschlossen. Wenig später hatten sie, dank Nuhkors "Steinaufzug" den Tempel der Luft erreicht und betraten ihn. Sie kamen in einen großen Raum, der einer Alle glich, nur nicht mit Bäumen, sondern mit schön verzierten Säulen. Am Ende der Alle saß ein Toa auf einem Polster und meditierte. "Wer da?" Fragte der Toa. "Wir sind die Toa Olda, Suki hat gesagt du könntest uns die Elemente erklären." Sagte Kiani und verbeugte sich vor dem Toa. "Du bist doch Yanchen oder?" Der Toa nickte. "Yanchen, ist ein ziemlich ungewöhnlicher Name für einen Toa der Luft." Fügte Kiani hinzu. "Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich eine Frau bin." Eriwederte Yanchen, ohne auch nur eine Mine zu verziehen. "Ach wenn das so ist..." Sagte Kiani und überlegte kurz. "Für eine Frau ist Yanchen ein sehr schöner Name." Sagte Kiani. Nun stand Yanchen auf und lief auf die Toa zu. Sie konzentrierte ihre Luftkräfe auf die Luft, die die Toa Olda umgab und ließ sie schweben. "Kannst du mir diesen Trick beibringen?" Fragte Nidhiki aufgeregt, aber Yanchen würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Stattdessen fixierte sie ihre Augen auf Jadekaiser. Plötzlich riss sie ihre Augen auf und ließ nurnoch ihn schweben, die anderen Toa Olda fielen hart auf den Marmorboden. "Das kann nicht wahr sein!" Sagte Yanchen. "Du bist es!" Kapitel 6: Unterhaltung Kailani setzte ihre Maske wieder richtig auf ihren Kopf und sah Yanchen verwundert an, doch diese hatte nurnoch Augen für Jadekaiser. Naho spührte in ihrem Inneren etwas, es war Eifersucht. "Ich muss mit dir reden, sofort!" Sagte Yanchen und ging mit Jadekaiser raus. Sie ließ fünf verdutzte Toa Olda zurück. *** Jadekaiser staunte über die herrliche Umgebung, am Fuße des Hügels sah er einen großen Platz, an dem viele eng beieinandergestellte Steinsäulen waren. Auf der jeweils gegenüberliegenden seite standen insgesamt vier Toa und schleuderten einen Ball durch ihre Luftkräfte durch das Säulenlabyrinth. "Ist das eine Art Spiel?" Fragte Jadekaiser und zeigte auf das Feld. "Ja, das Spiel heißt Luftball, das Ziel ist es den Ball mit seinen Luftkräften in das Säulenlabyrinth zu schleudern, sodass er in das Tor eines Gegners fliegt. Aber das ist nicht worüber ich mit dir reden wollte." Sagte Yanchen und sah besorgt aus. "Blas nicht so trübsal, ihr habt hier eine Wunderbare Insel." Sagte Jadekaiser. "Du hast recht. Kyoshi ist wunderschön, aber hat eine tragische Geschichte." "Wieso, was ist denn hier passiert? Diese Insel sieht schöner aus als das Paradies, und ich muss es wissen, ich war nämlich schon mal tot." Sagte Jadekaiser und begann zu lachen. Yanchen verzog keine Mine. "Was ist denn los, wieso kannst du nicht lachen?" "Weil ich immer wieder daran denken muss was hier passiert ist. Diese Insel wurde nach einer großen Toa benannt, einer Toa, die die Kraft über alle bekannten Elemente hatte, doch sie verschwand spurlos und Schuld daran ist dieses grauenvolle Wesen!" Sagte Yanchen. Zum ersten mal sah Jadekaiser in ihrem Gesicht emotionen, wut. "Wieso erzählst du mir das? Und wie kann man die Kontrolle über alle Elemente bekommen?" Fragte Jadekaiser verwundert. "Mein Toa-Bruder. Jeder Toa hat die Kontrolle über alle Elemente. Sie sind tief tief tief in deinem Unterbewusstsein verankert, und durch genug training und bestimmte Vorraussetzungen kann man diese Elemente 'Freischalten'. Wir Kyoshi-Krieger haben herausgefunden wie es geht." "Bestimmte Vorraussetzungen?" Fragte Jadekaiser und dachte an Kailani. Damals wurde sie entführt, da man sie mit ihm verwechselt hatte und im Dschungel ausgesetzt. War dies eine der Vorraussetzungen? Sie hatte sich nämlich angepasst und konnte nun nurnoch das Elemente Pflanzenleben kontrollieren. Yanchen sah Jadekaiser an und sah besorgt aus. "Ich weiß was in deinem Kopf vorgeht, und es stimmt. Anpassung könnte eine der Vorraussetzungen sein, aber das geht auch nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen. Ich erzähle dir das alles aus einem bestimmten Grund, du bist der Auserwählte! Du musst Kyoshi retten!" Sagte Yanchen. Jadekaiser streckte stolz seine Brust raus. "Bring mir die Elemente bei und ich mach mich mit meinen Freunden auf den Weg!" Kapitel 7: Harte Bedingung "So einfach ist das nicht Jadekaiser, es gibt eine Bedingung, die Vorraussetzung ist um alle Elemente einsetzen zu können." Sagte Yanchen ernst. Jadekaiser sah sie fragend an. Er verstand nicht worauf die Toa der Luft nun wieder hinaus wollte. "Was ist diese Bedingung?" Fragte Jadekaiser. "Wie ich dir gesagt habe sind die Elemente tief in deinem Unterbewusstsein begraben, und zwar unter Gefühlen... zuneigung... Liebe... Freundschaft. Du musst alle diese Gefühle hinter dir lassen, dann werden dir die Elemente zur Verfügung stehen!" Sagte Yanchen. "Was bei Mata Nui redest du?" Schrie Jadekaiser schockiert. "Um deine Bestimmung finden zu können musst du alles loslassen, was dich davon abhalten könnte, deine Freunde, deine Stadt, und die Liebe deines Lebens. Du musst es tun, es ist deine Bestimmung und sie wird dich verfolgen für immer!" Schrie Yanchen, Jadekaiser rannte weg. *** Die Toa Olda hatten inzwischen das Feuerdorf erreicht und saßen in einem Zelt, vor ihnen war ein Lagerfeuer, hinter dem ein Toa des Feuers saß. Dieser Toa hatte sich ihnen als Roku vorgestellt und wollte ihnen nun in der "ewigen Flamme", wie er sie nennt, zeigen was ihre Bestimmung für sie bereit hielt. "Wieso heißt dieses Feuer doch gleich "Ewige Flamme"? Fragte Kailani neugierig. "Diese Flamme war das erste Feuer im gesamten Matoraner-Universum und es wurde von Metru Nui nach Kyoshi gebracht als wir begannen Krieger auszubilden. Die Flamme ist nicht ein mal erloschen, da wir Toa des Feuerstammes immer darauf aufpassen, dieses Ritual steht für unsere Treuepflicht gegenüber dem großen Geist." Erklärte Roku. "Wow, ich wünschte wir hätten so eine Art Ritual auch in Olda Nui." Sagte Kiani fasziniert. "Papperlapap! Ich will wissen was mir meine Zukunft prophezeit-vorraussagt!" Sagte Nidhiki und bückte sich zu dem Feuer, dann wich er erschrocken zurück und hielt die Hände auf seiner Maske. "Das Feuer ist ja heiß!" Schrie er wütend. "Das hat Feuer so an sich, aber du hast recht, diese Flamme ist heißer als alle anderen im Universum, obwohl sie nicht blau ist." Sagte Roku. "Also was prophezeit Nidhikis Bestimmung?" Fragte Kailani und umarmte Nidhiki. Roku sah lächelnd in das Feuer. Auf ein mal sahen die Toa das blanke Entsetzen des Feuertoa und er warf einige Körner in das Feuer. Danach verbesserte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck allerdings nicht. "Bei Mata Nui, das ist unmöglich!" Kapitel 8: Dunkle Bestimmung "Was? Was ist denn so schlimm!" Fragte Naho. "Siehst du, dass Jadekaiser mit Yanschi, oder wie sie heißt rumknuscht? Das muss ich nämlich wissen!" Sagte Naho und stand dabei auf um aus dem Zelt zu rennen. Roku sah sie verwirrt an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist es nicht... aber euer Bestimmung..." Stotterte Roku. "Was ist denn? Werden wir alle reich, aber dann eiversüchtig aufeinander und beginnen dann die anderen zu betrügen?" Fragte Nuhkor lachend. "Das ist nicht komisch... sowas habe ich noch nie gesehen, was wisst ihr über die Tugend der Bestimmung?" Fragte Roku verwirrt. Die Toa überlegten kurz, kamen aber zu keinem Schluss, dann erinnterte sich Kiani an das, was Mitarma ihnen gesagt hatte. "Wir hatten vor einem Jahr eine Begegnung mit einer Matoranerin, ihr Name tut nichts zu Sache, aber ich weiß noch was sie gesagt hat, und zwar 'Die Bestimmung eines jedermanns erfüllt sich erst dann wenn sich derjenige über seine Bestimmung im klaren ist. Jede Bestimmung endet auf dieselbe Weise, durch den Tod. Das ganze Leben ist eine Suche nach der eigenen Bestimmung... diese werdet ihr finden, doch sie wird anders sein als ihr es euch erhofft. Wie sonst erklärt ihr euch, dass ihr alle noch lebt...' Das hat sie uns gesagt!" "Kiani hat recht, aber das ist auch das einzige was wir darüber wissen, außer dass man sich danach in einen Turaga verwandeln kann." Sagte Kailani. "Genau das ist es, diese Matoranerin hat recht, aber wollt ihr wissen was eure Bestimmung ist?" Fragte Roku. "Klar, das wollen wir schon seit langem wissen, genauer gesagt schon seit immer!" Sagte Kiani. "Bleibt ruhig... mein Feuer lügt nie, und es hat mir gesagt was eure Bestimmung ist... ihr habt keine!" Sagte Roku. "Wie keine Bestimmung? Das geht doch gar nicht..." Sagte Nidhiki gelassen. Die anderen vier Toa waren schockiert, ein Leben ohne Bestimmung, wofür waren sie denn überhaupt da? Fragten sich die Toa. Auf ein mal hatte Naho die Erkenntnis. "Wenn wir keine Bestimmung haben... also... die Matoranerin hat gesagt, dass jede Bestimmung mit dem Tod endet, aber wenn wir keine Bestimmung haben, dann..." weiter sprach Naho nicht, denn sie konnte nicht glauben was sie da dachte, oder besser sie wollte es nicht glauben. "Richtig, dann seid ihr sowas wie untote!" Sagte Roku. Das Zelt öffnete sich und im Eingang stand Jadekaiser. "Kommt, Freunde! Wir gehen!" Sagte er außer sich. Die Toa Olda sahen Roku geschockt an und schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Dann folgten sie Jadekaiser. In der Ferne tauchte Yanchen auf und verfolgte die Toa bis zum Strand, wo ihr Schiff stand. "Jadekaiser, überleg es dir! Du musst hier bleiben!" Schrie Yanchen. Naho drehte sich um und ging bedrohlich auf Yanchen zu. "Lass die Finger von meinem Mann, sonst hast du bald keine mehr!" Sagte sie wütend. Yanchen war unbeeindruckt von der Drohung und drückte Naho unsanft weg, die Toa landete auf dem sandigen Boden und Yanchen ging auf Jadekaiser zu. Sie sah ihn flehend an. "Bitte, es ist deine Bestimmung!" Sagte sie. "Dann will ich dir mal was sagen, Yangi. Wir haben keine Bestimmung!" Schrie Nuhkor als er Naho aufhalf. Yanchen blieb schockiert am Strand stehen, während die Toa Olda die Segel setzten. Und in der Dämmerung nach Olda Nui aufbrachen. Jadekaiser sah Yanchen traurig an und bewegte seine Lippen. Yanchen war zwar keine Lippeleserein, aber wie ein "Es tut mir Leid!" aussieht wusste sie. Kapitel 9: Weg nach Olda Nui Jadekaiser saß betrübt auf der Reling. Das Schiff war schon von den Kyoshi-Kriegern repariert worden und funktionierte besser als zuvor. Nun war es wieder Nacht geworden. Naho ging langsam auf ihren Mann zu und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Ich weiß, dass da nichts war, es war einfach nur ein Eiversuchtsanfall." Sagte sie um Jadekaiser zu beruhigen. "Das ist es nicht... es ist meine Bestimmung auf Kyohsi zu bleiben..." sagte Jadekaiser leise. "Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Ein Toa, den wir getroffen haben, hat unsere Zukunft gesehen und er hat uns gesagt, dass wir keine Bestimmung haben, also auch nicht sterben können." Erklärte Naho und setzte sich zu Jadekaiser auf die Reling, dieser sah sie gelassen an. "Wir beide sind schon mal gestorben, oder?" "Du hast Recht Jadekaiser, aber trotzdem sind wir hier... es ist erstaunlich welche Wege die Bestimmung gehen kann, nur schade dass wir keine haben, ich dachte immer ich wäre eine normale Toa, aber jetzt muss ich mir eingestehen, dass ich ziemlich... wertlos in diesem Universum bin, da ich nichts für es beitragen kann." Sagte Naho traurig. "Das stimmt nicht, du bist einzigartig, und für mich bist du der wertvollste den es gibt." "Soooooooooooooo... kann mir jemand jetzt erklären welche Freakshow ich eigentlich abgezogen habe?" Fragte Nuhkor, der gerade das Deck betrat. Naho ging wieder zu den anderen Toa unter Deck und ließ die beiden Toa alleine. "Ist sie sauer oder so?" "Nein, oder... ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß momentan gar nichts!" Erwiederte Jadekaiser. "Ich weiß, es ist ziemlich seltsam, dass wir nicht sterben können, aber es ist auch irgendwie cool, oder? Die unsterblichen Toa Olda, das wird sich gut auf meinem Grabstein machen!" Sagte Nuhkor, als er hörte was er sagte schlug er sich auf den Schenkel und krümmte sich vor lachen. "Morgen sind wir wieder in Olda Nui... ich hoffe die Matoraner haben uns nicht vergessen." Sagte Jadekaiser und starrte in den Sternenhimmel. "Denkst du unsere Sterne hängen da auch irgendwo?" Nuhkor sah Jadekaiser verwirrt an und starrte dann in den Himmel. "Wir sind Toa... glaube ich jedenfalls... unsere Sterne müssen noch dort oben sein... sie müssen einfach!" *** Es war 4:30 Uhr in der Früh als das Boot am Hafen von Olda Nui ankam. Jadekaiser packte seine Tasche und eilte sofort in seine Wohnung im Rathaus. "Er hatte wohl eine schlechte Nacht." Sagte Kailani. "Ich werde mal mit ihm sprechen, von Bruder zu Schwester." Sagte sie und eilte Jadekaiser hinterher. Die anderen Toa wollten zuerst den Anblick von Olda Nui genießen. "Seitdem wir in den Krieg gezogen sind hat sich einiges verändert." Sagte Nuhkor und zeigte auf neun gewaltige Statuen, es waren Abbilder der Toa Olda: Lhikan, Tuyet, Naho, Kailani, Nidhiki, Kiani, Jadekaiser, Nixie und ihm. "Ich glaube die müssen Lhikan und Tuyet wieder abreißen." Sagte Nuhkor lachend. Kiani verdrehte die Augen. "Du hast recht, als ich das letzte mal hier war sah es noch ganz anders aus... aber jetzt ist es besser." Sagte Kiani lachend. "Dann schätze ich mal, dass die Matoraner ohne uns besser ausgekommen sind, oder?" Fragte Naho. "Das darfst du nicht sagen, sie haben Statuen von uns aufgestellt, sie bewundern uns." Sagte Nidhiki. In der Ferne hörten die Toa einen Trupp Matoraner auf den Marktplatz zukommen. Aus spaß versteckten sich die Toa, und dann sahen sie es, es waren ungefähr 200 Matoraner, die Fackeln trugen. Ein Matoraner mit Hut führte sie an und gab dann ein Zeichen, daraufhin versezten die Matoraner die Statuen der Toa in Flammen. Kapitel 10: Neuer Festtag Die Toa sahen schockiert zu wie ihre Statuen verbrannten und die Matoraner dies sogar noch bejubelten, bevor der Stein vor Hitze zerspringen konnte sprang Nidhiki aus seinem Versteck und erstellte einen starken Windhauch. Dies brachte nichts, Naho sprang aus ihrem Versteck und erstellte eine Flutwelle, die die Statuen unter zischen löschte. "Hast du noch nie etwas davon gehört, dass Luft die Flamen größer-stärker macht?" Fragte Naho und äffte den Akzent von Nidhiki nach. Dieser sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Auch Kiani und Nuhkor kamen nun. "Was läuft hier eigentlich?" Fragte der Toa des Eises entsetzt. "Ihr habt uns einfach im Stich gelassen, wer weiß was hätte passieren können, ein ganzes Jahr lang waren wir auf uns alleine gestellt und ihr wart nicht ein mal hier, ihr habt uns nicht wissen lassen ob ihr lebt oder tot seid!" Schrie der Matoraner mit Hut. "Wenn wir tot wären, könnten wir euch auch nichts sagen, also hättet ihr uns ehren sollen und nicht verbrennen!" Schrie Kiani. "Das bringt alles nichts, wir sind jetzt wieder da und wir waren nur weg um die Makuta zu besiegen, und wir haben es geschafft. Das Universum ist frei, abgesehen von Lhikans Warnung, aber egal. Das Universum ist FREI!" Sagte Naho. Der Matoraner, der den Hut trug sah Nidhiki tief in die Augen, und dann erkannte er was los war. "Kommt Freunde wir gehen... wir sind hier nicht erwünscht. Falls ihr Matoraner es euch noch anders überlegt sind wir im Rathaus." Sagte Nidhiki und eilte weg. Die Toa hatten mühe ihm zu folgen, doch sie bemerkten, dass es ein ernstes Problem war, das er mit ihnen bereden wollte. "Als Nidhiki was ist los?" Fragte Kiani. "Als ich es gesehen habe konnte ich es kaum glauben, aber es ist wahr... dieser Matoraner, das ist Teridax!" Flüsterte Nidhiki. "WAAAAAS?" Schrie Nuhkor, Nidhiki reagierte blitzschnell indem er ihm die Hand auf den Mund drückte. "Anscheinend konnte er entkommen, aber ich weiß nicht wie. Wir dürfen uns nichts anmerken lassen! Ich werde die Toa Nuva kontaktieren, Onua und Pohatu haben mir schon auf Metru Nui immer so seltsame Andeutungen gemacht wie 'Wir haben fast alle Makuta getötet!', ich dachte sie meinten Gavorak, denn sie ist ja nur eingesperrt, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass sie wissen, dass Teridax noch lebt!" Sagte Nidhiki. "Wissen Kailani und Jadekaiser, dass wir wissen, dass die Toa Nuva wissen, dass Teridax lebt?" Fragte Kiani. "Ich weiß nicht ob sie wissen, dass wir wissen, dass die Toa Nuva wissen, dass Teridax lebt, auf jeden Fall darf er nicht wissen, dass wir wissen, dass die Toa Nuva wissen, dass er lebt!" Antwortete Nidhiki. "Gut, dann verhindern wir, dass Teridax weiß, dass wir wissen, die Toa Nuva sind... egal, wir müssen die Toa Nuva kontaktieren!" Entschloss Naho. Die Toa teilten sich auf. (Hier Gehts mit Teridax weiter!) Epilog Mittlerweile war es Nacht geworden. Die Nachricht an die Toa Nuva war schon auf ihrem Weg und Naho schließ wie ein Stein in ihrem Zimmer. Durch die dünne Wand drang das Schnarchen von Nuhkor, aber das war nicht das einzige Geräusch in dieser Nacht. Naho´s Tür öffnete sich und die Siluhette eines Toa war im dunklen Mondlicht zu erkennen. Nun trat der Toa auf eine knarrende Bodendiele, wodurch Naho aufwachte. "Was machst du da?" Fragte sie schockiert. Der Toa sah sie an und schlug mit seinem Totschläger zu. (Hier gehts mit den Toa Olda weiter!!!!) Charaktere Toa Olda Bild:Kiani.jpg|Kiani Bild:Jadekaiser.jpg|Jadekaiser Bild:Bild022 (2).jpg|Kailani Bild:Nuhkor.jpg|Nuhkor Bild:Naho.jpg|Naho Bild052.jpg|Nidhiki Kyoshi Bewohner Bild:Kuruk.jpg|Kuruk Bild:Yanchen.jpg|Yangchen Bild:Roku.jpg|Roku Bild:Toph.jpg|Toph Bild:Suki.jpg|Suki Bild:Adora.jpg|Adora Andere Bild:Kraken.jpg|Der Kraken Kategorie:Epos